mini-pitufiaventuras
by pitufotontin
Summary: son historias cortas de los pitufos,para no dejar pendientes,capitulo 3 , genio se casa y pitufina tiene novio
1. Chapter 1,amnesia

**hola, decidi que en ves de publicar varias historias cortas,las pondre en un solo archivo , cada capitulo,una historia **

**pitufos pertenecen a peyo **

* * *

_en el laboratorio _

papa pitufo: ¿que quieres que?

pitufina: quiero un hijo , un bebe

papa pitufo: bueno...es complicado, primero...

pitufina: ya se, todo lo de las abejas y el polen , pero ¿enserio tiene que haber un macho?

papa pitufo: en nuestro caso,ni siquiera debería haber hembra

pitufina: (cabisbaja) entiendo,gracias

se dirigio hacia la puerta

papa pitufo: a menos ...

pitufina: ¿que?

papa pitufo: padre tiempo me pitufo algo sobre eso ..se llama "induccion artificial" , es un metodo del siglo 21

pitufina: ¿funcionara?

papa pitufo: talves, si incerto ADN de pitufo varon en ti, podria ser

pitufina: ¡gracias! ¡gracias! ¿quien podria hacer eso por mi?

papa pitufo: espera, el pitufo que done, debera ser considerado como padre del niño, a pesar de que no tenga contacto contigo

pitufina: esta bien

papa pitufo: ahora, ¿a quien eligiras?

pitufina: mmmm...granjero?, el es buen padre y cariñoso

papa pitufo: espera...no es sano..tiene antecedentes de adiccion (1) , eso saca a genio , poeta ,pintor y armonia tambien...goloso tiene colesterol alto ...bromista esta loco y no creo que pueda cuidar a un bebe...vanidoso es anorexico ,tontin tiene problemitas ,... fortachon y salvaje son los mas sanos ...

pitufina: salvaje se crio con ardillas, y fortachon, deberias verlo, es muy bueno con el bebe, tambien es muy cariñoso y creo que le sabra dar buena disiplina , creo que se lo pedire a el

papa pitufo: claro, buena decision, básicamente la unica desventaja es que tu bebe te salga con cara de fortachon,hehe

pitufina: ¿donde esta salvaje?

* * *

_unas 35 semanas despues , todo estaba tranquilo en la aldea, y con tranquilo quiero decir... ¡NADA TRANQUILO!_

vanidoso: ¡golosoooo!

goloso:¿que?

vanidoso: ¡quiere tarta de pitufresas con nopales!

goloso:¿CON NOPALES?

vanidoso: ¡si!

goloso: va a volverme loco

vanidoso: es su ultima semana,ya va a acabara

* * *

pitufina: ¿DONDE ESTA MI PEDIDO?

fortachon: tranquila ya va a llegar

pitufina: ¿QUE ME TRANQUILICE? YO ESTOY TRANQUILA ¿DONDE PITUFOS ESTAN VANIDOSO Y SALVAJE?

genio: vanidoso fue con goloso y salvaje fue por rabanos para tu helado de pitufimoras

pitufina: ¿Y YO CUANDO PEDI ESO?

los dos: ¡HACE 20 MINUTOS!

Pitufina:¡PUES YA NO QUIERO!

Genio: bien

pitufina: (llorando) ¿creen que soy una molestia verdad? ¿creen que solo les traigo sufrimiento y desesperacion? ¿ESO ES LO QUE PIENSAN?

fortachon: nosotros no..

pitufina: ¿ESO ES? lo sabia,sabia que les molestaba,y yo que pense que me querian

fortachon:no, no llores

la abrazo

fortachon: por favor que esto acabe cuanto antes

* * *

papa pitufo: con calma...con calma

* * *

tontin: ¿que esta haciendo papa pitufo ahi dentro?

filosofo: esta trabajando en un importante experimento,por alguna razon no me dejo entrar ,dice que si algo sale mal ,las consecuencias podrian ser fatales

* * *

pitufina: ¿cuando llegara?

genio: ya casi

llegaron los pitufines

nat: hola pitufina,solo queriamos ver como estaba nuestro futuro sobrino

triston:¿podemos oir sus patadas?

pitufina: claro acerquense

bebe: jiji

travieso: pitufisimo, oye ¿como es que entro ahi?

triston: si,¿los bebes pitufos no los trae una cigueña?

pitufina: es que este se hizo de un modo diferente

triston: ¿como las ardillas?

nat abrio los ojos espantado

nat: vamonos sassette

sassette: ¿que? ¡porque?

nat la levanto y se dirigio hacia la puerta:

sassette: dejame nat,¿porque no puedo oir?

nat: no preguntes, ya nos vamos

ya estaba cerca de la puerta

pitufina: fue induccion artificial

nat: ¿induccion artificial?

pitufina: si, ¿que creias?

nat: eh,yo ,,nada continua

sassette: nat

nat: ¿si?

sassette: ¿PODRIAS HACERME EL FAVOR DE BAJARME?

* * *

papa pitufo salio de su laboratorio

papa pitufo: nadie se acerque,no se debe derramar esta pocima ni menos caer sobre alguien

tontin: esta bien

papa pitufo: sera mejor que tu te alejes tontin

tontin: ay,claro

se alejo

filosofo: menos mal que ya nos desicimos de el

papa pitufo: tu alejate tambien, con mas razon

filosofo: ahh

tambien se alejo

* * *

vanidoso se peleaba con chiter por una bellota

vanidoso: damela

granjero:¿que haces bochito?

vanidoso: me peleo con chiter por esta bellota

granjero: eso puedo verlo

vanidoso: es que, ahh, si cuido mejor a pitufina,me dejara ser el padrino del bebe y no voy a dejar que una ardilla me gane

granjero:suerte con eso

paso al lado de pintor

granjero: apuesto 50 a la ardilla

vanidoso y chiter pasaron corriendo por su lado

pintor: ¡cuidado! cabezas de choglito , van a atgopeyag a alguien

* * *

papa pitufo: solo un poco mas...

chiter y vanidoso lo arrollaron y la pocion exploto en su cara dejandolo inconsiente

bromista: ¡YO NO FUI!

tontin: ay dios,¡papa pitufo!

goloso: papa pitufo

todos fueron a verlo

* * *

genio: ¡no hay mermelada de durazno con trufas!

pitufina: ¡no me grites!

fortachon: genio deberas que eres malo tratando embarazadas

genio: ¿y tu eres muy bueno?

fortachon: no, pero eso no te quita lo malo

tocaron la puerta

pitufina: ¿quien es y que quiere?

salvaje entro

pitufina: ay salvaje,ya volviste, me alegra tanto verte

salvaje: kiki ukuki

pitufina: ¿ya no habia rabanos? no te preocupes , dedes estar agotado, acuestate

genio: ¿como es que justo cuando llega el le entra su fase de dulzura?

pitufina; ¡no hagas ruido!¡ salvaje intenta dormir!

genio: ¿ves lo que te digo?

se oyo un ruido horrible

fortachon: ¡la alarma!

genio: rapido vamos para alla

se fueron lo mas rapido que pudieron porque sonaba urgente...y porque querian estar lejos de pitufina,cosa que de todas maneras no funciono porque ella tambien fue para alla

entraron a la casa de papa pitufo,hubo que empujar a varios , porque casi toda la aldea estaba ahi

fortachon: ¡quitense!

genio: ay no, ¿despertara?

animoso: creo que si

papa pitufo se empezo a despertar

sassette: ranas saltarinas, esta bien

papa pitufo: ahh ¿quienes son?

genio: pues..los pitufos

papa pitufo: potofos? ¿que es eso?

fortachon: ay no

pitufina: bueno ¿quien fue el menso que choco con papa pitufo?

vanidoso y chiter salieron chiflando

filosofo: ¡ay no puede ser ,estamos perdidos ,vamos a morir!

empezo a correr en circulos por toda la casa hasta que lo arrojaron

sassette: pero dejando de lado el panico,¿que vamos a hacer con el?

papa pitufo:¿porque nadie me dice quien soy?

genio: habra que esperar a que recupere la memoria

bromista: deacuerdo,pero ustedes lo pidieron

agarro un maso gigantorme y lo levanto sobre la cabeza de papa pitufo

genio: ¡NO! (le quito el maso y le pego con el)¿QUE TE PASA?

bromista: me dijeron que..

genio: ¡CON EL TIEMPO TARADO!

fortachon:¿que pitufos hay en tu cabeza?

bromista: bueno

pitufina: pero hay que irle recordando,para que la recupere mas pronto

genio: ¡tengo una idea!

fue rapido a su taller

genio: crei que tal vez necesitaba ajustes,lo guardaba para usar lo en un par de siglos ,pero esta es una emergencia

saco una cosa que parecia un cuaderno electronico

fortachon: ¿para que es? ¿para que tome notas?

genio: mejor, este bebe tiene informacion de todos los pitufos , le dara consejos tal como lo haría papa pitufo

fortachon: a ver

se lo paso y el aparato le dijo

"fortachon,deja de acosar a pitufina"

fortachon: ¡GENIO!

genio: perdona, olvide corregir eso, ya esta

" fortachon, usa desodorante"

fortachon: (sarcasmo) jeje

genio: ¿puedes levantarte papa pitufo?

papa pitufo: si ,gracias

salio de su laboratorio

goloso: hola pa pitufo

papa pitufo: hola

goloso: oye y ¿que sugieres que haga de comer? hay pay de pitufresas y de pitufimoras

"goloso,has de los dos ,de todos modos te comeras uno entero"

goloso: buena idea

bromista: oye papa pitufo , te tengo una sorpresita

"no abrir la sorprecita"

papa pitufo: no gracias

filosofo: ay papa pitufo, me alegra que estes bien,para ayudar a tu memoria , te informo que yo soy el lider de los pitufos cuando a ti te pase algo,y como no estas en buenas condiciones ,ellos deben de obedecerme

papa pitufo;¿y tu eres?

filosofo: soy filosofo

papa pitufo: ah si,creo que esto dice algo sobre ti en cualquier situacion

"no hacer caso a pitufo filosofo por ningun motivo, a menos diga que es un boquiflojo cabeza dura,que no sirve mas que para dar problemas"

filosofo: oye

papa pitufo: adios quien quiera que seas

filosofo: ¡SOY FILOSOFO!

fortachon: esa cosa esta funcionando bien

genio: lo se

pitufina: ¿DONDE ESTA MI POZOLE CON CARAMELO?

genio: te toca

fortachon: no a ti

genio: que no ve tu

fortachon: que no ve tu

vanidoso: yo voy pitufina, estare contigo todo el dia,y toda la noche sin importar tus cambios de humor repentinos

fortachon: wow ,de verdad quiere ser el padrino de ese niño

genio: eh papa pitufo,olvide decirte que hoy quedaste en leerles cuentos a los pitufines

papa pitufo: deacuerdo

fortachon: nosotros te llevamos (y de paso nos libramos de pitufina)

lo llevaron alla y los pitufines estaban esperando cada uno con un cuento, gruñon y tontin estaban con ellos

fortachon: solo leeles lo que quieran de uno por uno

papa pitufo: perdon ¿quien es quien?

fortachon: el bebe se llama bebe, la niña es sassette,el feo se llama travieso, el descalzo es nat y el fodongo es triston

triston; no soy fodongo ,solo lento

genio: si,como digas, adios

se fueron

papa pitufo: bueno,¿con cual empiezo?

sassette: es turno del bebe

gruñon: odio los cuentos

papa pitufo: ¿entonses porque...

"pitufo gruñon, no preocuparse,no odia la mitad de las cosas que dice"

* * *

despues del cuento papa pitufo salio a caminar

papa pitufo: estos..¿como eran? asi pofitos, son muy amables,me gustaria ver que ha y afuera del bosque

se fue al bosque sin que ningun pitufo lo viera

* * *

genio: no pitufina,no es que no te quiero ¡pero no pienso ir hasta la playa para conseguir algas marinas para que le pongas a tu pastel de chocolate!

pitufina: eres muy cruel

tontin: hola pitufina, venimos a ver como anda el bebe

se acerco a su panza y recargo su oreja

tontin: aww da pataditas

filosofo: quitate tontin,tambien quiero oir

filosofo recargo su oreja y recibio una patada en la cara

fortachon: awww , el bebito no quiere al tio filosofo

filosofo: callate

salvaje abrazo a filosofo

filosofo: ya salvaje

pitufina: dejalo filosofo,al menos alguien te quiere

tontin: y yo tambien

tambien abrazo a filosofo

filosofo: algo es algo

* * *

papa pitufo: crei que estoy empezando a recordar este lugar, que cabaña tan destrozada y rara ,¿quien vivira aqui?

toco la puerta

gargamel: ¡YA LES DIJE QUE NO QUIERO COMPRAR CREMA PARA CALVICIE! ahh solo eres tu

se metio a su casa ,despues de unos segundos volvio a salir

gargamel:¡PAPA PITUFO!

lo agarro y lo metio en una jaula

* * *

pitufina: me pregunto donde estara papa pitufo , ¡AAAAA! como odio estas contracciones

vanidoso: yo lo vi llendo al bosque en el gran roble

genio: ¿QUEE? le puede pasar algo

vanidoso: tranquilo, tal vez solo nescesita privacidad

genio: tu no entiendes, mi detector no tiene informacion sobre gargamel, porque estaba planeado a usarse en 3 siglos

vanidoso: oigan no saquemos concluciones

rastreador entro

rastreador: ¡gargamel tiene a papa pitufo!

vanidoso: ahora si saquen conclusiones

salvaje salio por la ventana agarrado a una liana

tontin: ay papa pitufo,tranquilo,alla voy

paso una puerta

pitufina: ese es ¡AAA! el armario

tontin se salio y fue por la puerta

genio y fortachon iban a salir

pitufina: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

fortachon: ¿que tienes?

pitufina: nada, solo contracciones ¡AAAAA! Son muchas

fortachon: pitufina, ¿ya viene?

pitufina bajo la cabeza mientras se retorsia ,el le levanto la cara

fortachon: pitufina, ¿ya viene verdad?

pitufina: no, estoy ¡AAA! bien, vayan por papa pitufo

fortachon: deja de mentirme

pitufina: solo...déjenme aqui

fortachon: genio ya es hora

vanidoso: santa pitumacarena

filosfo se desmaya

genio: yo me quedare,tu ve por papa pitufo

fortachon: pero..

genio: ve, vanidoso trae una cubeta de agua,tijeras, toallas y a gruñon pero ya

los dos pitufos se salieron

genio: calmate, respira hondo y manten los ojos abiertos

* * *

gargamel: ahora te cocinare papa pitufo, y nadie podra evitarlo

papa pitufo: ¿y tu eres...

gargamel: ¡soy gargamel!

papa pitufo: ¿gargojer?

gargamel: ¡gargamel!

papa pitufo; ¿y quien es ese?

* * *

gruñon le estaba cambiando el pañal a bebe pitufo

vanidoso entro corriendo y lo arrastro del brazo

gruñon: ¡oye no he acabado!

vanidoso: ¡no me importa!

gruñon: ¡ pero el bebe esta desnudo!

vanidoso: ¡y eso que? asi llego al mundo

* * *

gargamel: gar-ga-mel

papa pitufo: que nombre tan feo

gargamel: ¡eso le dije a mi mami! ¿pero porque estoy hablando contigo?

papa pitufo: porque no puedo recordar tu nombre

* * *

en la ventana de gargamel

fortachon: muy bien, esto es lo que haremos, rastreador distrae a azrael y yo a escrupulo , salvaje derriba a gargamel y tontin desata a papa pitufo

rastreador: entendido

* * *

pitufina: ¡SACAME ESTO!

genio: ¡NO HARE ESO CON MIS MANOS!

gruñon: genio

genio: ya se, no debo gritarle a una mujer pariendo

* * *

gargamel: ya casi esta la olla

escrupulo: ya era hora

papa pitufo: ¿y el hobbit y la rata gigantorme quienes son?

escrupulo: ¡hobbit!

azrael: mew

gargamel: azrael,¿que te he dicho de ese vocabulario?

azrael: meow

* * *

genio: tranquila

pitufina: ¡¿COMO QUIERES QUE ESTE TRANQUILA?! ¡ESTOY DANDO A LUZ!

vanidoso: ¿no puedes esperar a que salvaje llegue?

pitufina lo golpeo

vanidoso: oye no tienes que golpear

pitufina lo agarro del cuello

pitufina: ¿TE DOLIO? ¿YO ESTOY PASANDO POR ESTO Y TU DICES QUE TE DUELE UN PUÑETAZO EN LA CARA?

* * *

fortachon se paso abajo de la silla de escrupulo y le ato los zapatos , tontin y salvaje se subieron a la repisa y rastreador se metio por un hoyo de la pared

azrael vio a rastreador y lo persiguio, el se volvio a meter al hoyo causando que el gato lo siguiera y se atorara su cabeza en el hoyo

escrupulo al intentar correr se tropezo , salvaje salto en la cara de gargamel y tontin fue a desatar a papa pitufo

tontin: tranquilo papa pitufo , ya termine

al correr un frasco de la repisa de gargamel cayo sobre papa pitufo y este se desmayo

tontin: ay no otravez

* * *

genio: ya casi, empuja

pitufina: ¡ESTOY EMPUJANDO!

vanidoso: gruñon,preparate para agarrar al bebe

pitufina: ¡AAAA!

genio: ya viene

gruñon: ya veo la cabeza

filosofo se levanto

filosofo: ¿de que me perdi?

gruñon: ¡LO TENGO!

filosofo: ahh (se volvio a desmayar)

* * *

fortachon: ¿todo bien por alla?

Tontin: papa pitufo esta inconsiente de nuevo

fortachon subio con ellos,cargo a papa pitufo y bajaron

rastreador: ¿esta bien?

fortachon: si, solo esta noqueado , salvaje deja de jugar, tu bebe ya viene

salvaje le mordio la nariz a gargamel y salio corriendo junto con los demas pitufos

llegaron a la casa del arbol

fortachon dejo a papa pitufo en el sillon

pitufina estaba en una cama

fortachon: ¿estas bien?

pitufina: si no te preocupes

salvaje llego y la abrazo

pitufina: hola salvaje

salvaje: kiki uki (me hubiera gustado ver nacer al bebe)

pitufina: no lo creo

papa pitufo se empezo a levantar

tontin : papa pitufo ¿estas bien?

papa pitufo: si tontin, ¿porque estamos en la casa de salvaje?

tontin: papa pitufo, recordaste la casa de salvaje

papa pitufo: ¿porque no recordaria algo?  
genio: papa pitufo ¿de que forma es el lunar de tontin?

papa pitufo: de gatito

genio: recuperaste la memoria

tontin: ¿y no habia una forma mas facil de averiguarlo?

gruñon salio del baño con un bebe dormido y envuelto en una toalla

salvaje fue a verlo

tontin: esto es tan hermoso

empezo a llorar

gruñon: odio lo hermoso, cielos ¡mi bebe!

los pitufines subieron

sassette: ¿ya llego el bebe?

pitufina: si sassette

travieso: pitufisimo vamos a verlo

nat: encontramos al bebe gateando desnudo, ya lo vestimos

gruñon abrazo al bebe que tenia un trapo rojo como pañal

gruñon: ¿de donde sacaste...(miro a triston) oh

triston: todo por la familia

acercaron a bebe al recien nacido, este le ofrecio su sonaja y lo abrazo

pitufina: awwww

salvaje: kiki aki

pitufina: lo se es muy hermoso

vanidoso: no tanto como yo

pitufina miro a salvaje y el asintio

pitufina: tu eres el padrino

vanidoso: ¿EN SERIO? ¡SIIII! ¡EN TU CARA ARDILLA!

estaba corriendo muy feliz e iba a salir por la ventana

pitufina: espera vanidoso no salgas por ahi

vanidoso: (ya se habia salido) ¿por queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

se oyo que algo cayo

vanidoso: no me ...lastime

* * *

**(1) hay un episodio en ingles , no recuerdo como se llama,pero hace alusion a las drogas**


	2. Chapter 2, pitufo perdido

**esta parte esta basada en un fanfic de Anisonicfan88 , en una parte donde fortachon pierde a su hijo **

* * *

sassette: yo adoro las cataratas, a ver si otro dia le pido al abuelito que me lleve, pitufina se divertira alla en sus vacaciones

vanidoso: dicen que es de los lugares mas romanticos del mundo

filosofo: yo no entiendo que tienen de románticos, que tienen de maravillosas un chorro de agua que cae hacia un monton de rocas?  
,solo van a estar alli a nadar como tontos en un sitio turistico

vanidoso: por cierto ¿y pitufina?

nat: esta despidiendose de chitter

* * *

pitufina: adios mi amor, te extrañare mucho, portate bien con el tio fortachon

chitter: jiji

fortachon: ni es que no quiera cuidarlo pero ¿porque no lo cuida vanidoso?

pitufina: ¿recuerdas cuando se lo pedi que me cuidara por una hora?

fortachon: los moños no le quedaban tan mal, el rosa le sentaba muy bien

pitufina: muy gracioso, recuerda darle sus vitaminas, bañarlo, le gusta que le hagan ruidos de animales antes de dormir...

fortachon: pitufina, me hablas como si nunca hubiera cuidado un bebe

pitufina. si, pero no quiero que le pase nada,

fortachon: esta bajo mi cuidado

pitufina: muy bien, adios cariñito, ya te extraño, te quiero mucho

fortachon: tambien te quiero

pitufina: le hablaba a chitter

fortachon: ah claro, ya decia yo que estaba raro que me llamaras cariñito

pitufina: no seas payaso

beso a chitter

pitufina: ya me voy

fortachon: ¿no hay un beso de despedida?  
pitufina: cierto

beso a chitter

fortachon: decia uno para tu hermano

pitufina: ah claro

beso a chitter

pitufina: mandaselo al bebe

se fue corriendo

fortachon: ¡no creo que chitter se sienta muy comodo mandando ese mensaje!

* * *

fortachon: bueno chitter ¿ que quieres hacer?

el bebe se intento morder una oreja

fortachon: cierto olvide que aun no hablabas , ¡no te comas tu pañal!

chitter: waaaaaa

fortachon: creo que debo alimentarte

lo sento en una sillita

fortachon: tengo pure de espinacas , abre la boca

el niño la cerro lo mas que pudo

fortachon: vamos, cometela, al menos imagina que es un avioncito, un momento ¿porque un bebe querria meterse un avion a la boca? ahh , no importa, andale chitter, comete tu pure para que seas grande y fuerte como tu tio

chitter: naaa

fortachon: el tio debilucho

chitter: ii

comio una cucharada

fortachon: vamos progresando

despues el bebe empezo a chillar

fortachon: ¿QUE TIENES? YA TE DI DE COMER

chitter: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

fortachon: oh, creo que ya se que tienes

* * *

fortachon: quedate quieto , ya se que estas sucio pero yo estoy sufriendo mas que tu, ya no hay pañales , creo que ...ah esto servira, perfecto

chitter traia unas sabanas amarradas a forma de pañal

* * *

intento meterlo a la tina pero tenia que detenerlo porque no se dejaba, ya desesperado había llamado a gruñon

fortachon: ah ya llegaste, necesito que me ayudes con esto

gruñon: odio eso

fortachon: si, ya se, solo deja al bebe en el suelo y ayudame con este animal

chitter empezo a luchar por salir del agua

fortachon:¡QUIETO! ¡AU! ME MORDISTE DEMONIO!

bebe: chitter, ¡quieto!

el recien nacido se quedo quieto al instante y se sentó

gruñon: creo que es todo

se fueron y fortachon se quedo choqueado mirando primero a un bebe y luego a otro

* * *

smoggle: smoggle,smoggle,smoggle

nanny: tranquilo, ya casi termino los panqueques

tocaron la puerta

nanny.¿puedes abrir?

smoggle: ¡smoggle!

nanny: vanidoso, ¿que te trae por aqui?

vanidoso: es que desde que pitufina se fue no tengo con quien charlar, todos los demas pitufos no entienden de mis gustos

nanny: me encantaria pasar tiempo contigo cariño, pero no soy muy buena en esas cosas

vanidoso: pero no queda otra chica con quien hablar

nanny: ¿no te estas olvidando de otra pitufina?

vanidoso: lo intente, pero creo que la moleste mucho porque me levanto y me arrojo fuera del palacio

nanny: hablo de sassette

vanidoso: ¿sassette es una chica?

nanny: ehh, si amor

vanidoso: vaya quien lo diria

nanny: entonses ¿porque no hablas con ella?

vanidoso: no se, no somos muy parecidos

nanny: no tienen que serlo, solo intenta hablar con ella como hablas con pitufina

vanidoso: esta bien

* * *

fortachon: ya duermete chitter

el bebe seguia llorando

fortachon: ya te di el biberon hace 3 minutos

seguia llorando

fortachon; no te voy a dar nada , tu tienes que aprender a callarte y a dormir, se acabo el biberon para ti

dicho esto se coloco tapones en los oidos y se durmio 

* * *

vanidoso; hey, sassette

sassette; (medio dormida) si?

vanidoso: oye , ¿quieres desayunar conmigo mañana?

sassette: claro,por que no

vanidoso: ¿y puedes ir a mi casa todo el dia de mañana?

sassette: ehh si

vanidoso: ¿y en la noche podemos hacer una pijamada solo para nosotros dos?

sassette: siempre y cuando no sea esta noche

vanidoso: oh cierto, quieres dormir

* * *

fortachon: (bostezo) ahhh, buenos dias chit, chit? oye

se acerco al corral y no havia nadie

fortachon: ¿chitter? ¡chitter! ¡CHITTER! ¡chit no te escondas de tu tio!

lo busco por abajo de la cama, luego fue a la cocina y no habia nada

fortachon: ¡CHITTER NO ME HAGAS ESTO! NO ES GRACIOSO

lo siguio buscando pos toda la casa sin exito

fortachon: no puede ser ¡PERDI A CHITTER!

* * *

fotachon: tranquilo,tranquilo.,no es nada grave,solo perdi al bebe de pitufina , ¡PERDI AL BEBE DE PITUFINA!, ¿con quien voy? ¡con papa pitufo! no, el esta ocupado, ¡genio!

fue hasta el otro lado de la aldea

fortachon: ¡genio! abreme

el mencionado abrio la puerta aun en bata de dormir  
genio: fortachon es muy temprano , aun no suena mi reloj

fortachon entro

genio: claro pasa , estas invitado

fortachon: ¡ESTO ES SERIO!

genio: ya te dije que me tiene sin cuidado que tu conejo baje un milimetro

fortachon: no es...oye que mala onda...ah no importa , ¡perdi a chitter!

genio: jeje, que gracioso por un momento oi que perdiste a chitter

fortachon: lo hice

genio: ay por el pitufo, muy bien, primero calmate, segundo...

le dio un puñetazo que lo hizo retroceder contra la pared

fortachon: ¡au! ¿porque fue eso?

genio: por tonto , ahora busquemos ayuda

fortachon: ¿le diras a alguien?

genio: un pitufo se perdio ¡SE LO DIRE A TODOS!

fortachon: muy bien, tu avisale a tu lado de la aldea y yo al mio

genio: ok y porcierto

le dio otro puñetazo

fortachon: oye ¿que tambien merecia eso?

genio: no , pero senti que me falto furia en el primero

* * *

genio: ¡despierta armonia!

armonia: ahh , ¿quien me despierta de mi hermoso sueño musical?

genio: si,si ,si sueño musical, esto es una emergencia , fortachon perdio a chitter

armonia: ¿perdiste a chitter?

fortachon: si

recibio un golpe con la trompeta

fortachon:¡au! oye ya me habian golpeado

armonia: uy perdon

genio: necesitamos que des la alarma rapido

armonia: enseguida

se paro encima de un hongo y toco su trompeta

todos: ¡CALLATE ARMONIA!

salieron a callarlo

genio: esperen es una emergencia, fortachon perdio a chitter

todos: ¿PERDISTE A CHITTER?

fortachon: bueno ¿que estan sordos o porque a todo el mundo se lo tengo que repetir dos veces?

vanidoso se acerco

vanidoso: acercate, creo que tienes algo en la cara

fortachon: ¿que?

vanidoso: es algo como...

le dio una cachetada con ganas

vanidoso: ¡eso fue por perder a mi ahijado!

fortachon: quieren dejar de golpear...¡AUU! para ser un enclenque golpeas muy duro

* * *

odos empezaron a buscar desesperados , todos los que pasaban por el lado de fortachon aprobechaban para agredirlo de alguna forma

fortachon: ¡hay alguien en toda esta aldea aparte de los hippiosos de la "alianza eterna contra la violencia entre pitufos" , que no me haya golpeado aun?

alguien le arrojo una bola de lodo en la cabeza

fortachon: ¡te vi bebe!

triston: ¿cuando fue la ultima vez que viste a chitter?

fortachon: estaba en mi casa, era de noche, el estaba en su corral

triston: ¿el corral estaba cerca de la ventana?

fortachon: en la orilla

triston: entonses dejaste en un corral a la orilla de la ventana abierta a un bebe hambriento naturalmente dotado de fuerza y agilidad , ¿y pensaste que no ocurriria nada?

fortachon: callate

triston: como digas

seguian buscando

granjero: no esta en los campos

genio: ni en el taller

sassette: ni en la casa del arbol secreta

pintor: que en gealidad no tiene nada de secgeta

goloso: no esta en la bodega de bocadillos, pero seguire buscando con gusto

poeta: no encontramos al bebe, ni yo , ni tu, nadie lo ve, esperemos que muerto no este ,...

sastre: esto seria mas rapido si ayudaras a buscar en lugar de hacer esos poemitas

poeta: pero son mis momentos de inspiracion

* * *

todos: ¡CHITTEEEER! ¡CHITTEEEER!

papa pitufo: filosofo,cuida al bebe mientras buscamos

bebe: noo

papa pitufo: ya se que quieres ayudar , pero tienes que comer

genio: esto va a ser muy ¿QUE OCURRIO CONTIGO?

sassette tenia un vestido blanco con holanes, tacones blancos, y estaba peinada como pitufina

sassette: vanidoso dijo que me queria hacer un cambio de imagen

travieso: ¡TE VES HORRIBLE!

filosofo: si, mas que de costumbre

travieso: pareces...una niña

sassette: soy una niña

filosofo: ¿en serio?

vanidoso: no le hagas caso m.a.d.r

fortachon: ¿madr?

vanidoso: mejor amiga de repuesto , daa

sassette: (en bajo) ayudenme

poeta: tu identidad no podra robar, solo a una amiga quiere reemplazar

granjero: no adules niño

* * *

fortachon: ya llevamos como media hora buscando, pero no se rindan , no puede aparecer antes de que llegue pitufina

pitufina: ¿que no puede aparecer?

todos: ¡pitufina!

sassette llego a abrazarla

sassette: pitufina que bueno que llegas, vanidoso me queria obligar a hacer la pedicura

pitufina: siii ehh, lindo traje

todo el mundo emplezo a temblar

genio; (nervioso) pitufina, ¿como llegaste tan pronto?

pitufina: plumifero se peleo con otra cigueña y se lastimo un ala

salvaje: uki uki uuu

bromista: ¿chitter? ¿buscas a chitter?

pitufina. si, quiero saludarlo

travieso: saludar a chitter

pitufina: eh si

tontin. chitter osea chitter, no bebe ni sassette osea , chitter

pitufina:si

nat: ahh chitter

pitufina: ¡SI CHITTER! ¿DONDE ESTA?

vanidoso: no, si te pones en ese plan ya ni te saludamos

pitufina: chicos

fortachon: uff, pitufina te voy a decir algo pero tomalo con calma

pitufina: ¿que?

fortachon puso sus manos en sus hombros

pitufina: me estoy preocupando

fortachon: pitufina...yo...yo...

bromista: ¡es tu padre!

todos lo miraron mal

bromista: lo siento no me aguante

fortachon: como decia...yo...per-per-perdi a chitter

pitufina abrio la boca

fortachon: ¡SI PERDI A CHITTER, NO HAY NECESIDAD DE REPETIR!

genio: ¿pitufina?

pitufina apreto los puños y puso cara de querer matar a alguien

antes que hiciera algo granjero la agarro

granjero: espera niña, no hagas nada que puedas lamentar

sastre le cubrio los ojos a sassette

granjero la solto

granjero: ahora si, hasle lo que quieras

pitufina empezo a perseguir a fortachon con ganas de agarralo a golpes y no presisamente en la cara

salvaje: uku je?

genio. no, no lo ayudes

fortachon: ¡TRANQUILA! ¡NO PUDO HABER IDO MUY LEJOS!

pitufina: ¡TARADO! ¿COMO PUDE CONFIARTE ALGO TAN IMPORTANTE? ¡VEN ACA Y SE HOMBRE!

fortachon: ¡CHICOS! SI NO SOBREVIVO, DIGANLE A FILOSOFO QUE LO EXTRAÑARE MENOS QUE A NADIE

nadie: oye ¿que estas insinuando?

pitufina: ¡NO, NO TE VOY A MATAR! ¡ROGARAS POR QUE TE MATE!

fortachon: ¡AUXILIOOOOOOO! ¡ESTA LOCA!

pitufina: ¡DECIRME LOCA SOLO EMPEORARA TU SUERTE!

finalmente lo logro agarrar, lo derribo contra el suelo y empezo a molerlo a golpes,algunos pitufos intentaron ayudar

genio: no, dejenla, que se desahogue

fortachon logro agarrarle las manos y logro cambiar sus pocisiones

pitufina: ¡QUITATE DE ENCIMA!

fortachon: hasta que recobres la compostura

pitufina; (respirando) ahh, ya me calme

fortachon:enserio?

pitufina: si, ya estoy bien

se levantaron, tan pronto paso esto pitufina le echo las manos al cuello y empezo a sangolotearlo

pitufina: ¿COMO SE TE ´PUDO PERDER? ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE SEAS TAN TONTO!

papa pitufo los separo

papa pitufo: ya basta pitufina, golpear a fortachon no resolvera absolutamente nada, lo importante aqui esque debemos encontrar a nuestro pitufin, ademas, debes reconocer que fortachon fue miy valiente al ser el unico que fue honesto contigo

filosofo: y la honestidad es importante, por eso no te enojaras conmigo porque acabi de perder al bebe

papa pitufo: ¿QUEEEE? (lo agarro del cuello y lo agito de la misma manera) ¡PERO COMO! ¡SOLO TENIAS QUE DARLE DE COMER! ¿COMO SE TE PUDO PERDER?

* * *

papa pitufo: amplien la busqueda pitufos, vayan al bosque, busquen en la montaña,el rio, vuelen si es necesario, pero encuentrenlos, recuenden que bebe pitufo es mucho mas dificil de encontrar que chitter

todos: ¡BEBE! ¡CHITTER! , ¡BEBE! ¡CHITTER!

pitufina: no puedo creer que tenemos a dos perdidos

genio: no te preocupes pitufina, los vamos a encontrar

pitufina: eso espero , porque si no , vamos a tener a dos perdidos ¡Y DOS MUERTOS!

filosofo: que delicadeza 

* * *

bebe: (cantando) gagi dudi dudu pidudadudi , ga bi budi bubu igagagigi

bebe caminaba y gateaba por en medio del bosque buscando que hacer, de repente vio una camada de lobos

la loba se veia hambrienta, se acerco a el, lo olfateo, lo agarro con su boca y...  
lo sento con sus crias y le dio algo de leche,

al terminar de comer, el bebe se fue gateando , se encontro a una tortuga, se subio a su caparazon y dejo que ella lo llevara

despues se bajo, se divirtio convirtiendo rocas en pajaritos,

* * *

todos: ¡BEBE! ¡CHITTER!

sassette: ¿creem que tal vez estan con papi gargamel?

genio: esperemos que no

triston: cachorro, ve mas profundo en el bosque a ver si encuentras algo

el perro obedecio

* * *

bebe seguia gateando a todos lados

vio que algo se movia en los arbustos , se acerco y encontro un conejito , lo empezo a acariciar y no se dio cuenta de que algo estaba a punto de saltar sobre el

por suerte se giro justo a tiempo antes de que lo agarrara azrael

fue acorralado por el gato que se empezo a acercar a el , ese gato era lo unico a lo que el bebe de verdad le tenia miedo,el enorme (o al menos para el) animal se le acercaba, estubo a punto de tenerlo entre sus garras,

pero por sierte para el, su fiel mascota se lanzo sobre el gato, despues de varios mordiscos , azrael se echo a correr

el bebe abrazo a cachorro y se monto en su lomo 

* * *

papa pitufo: si no aparecen en 5 minutos, tendremos que ir a ver donde gargamel

fortachon: sugiero que vayamos ahora

triston; no tienen que ir

fortachon: ¡estas loco! si no vamos ahora es posible que se los coma

triston: no tienen que ir, porque cachorro viene para aca con el bebe

todos fueron a ver al bebe

papa pitufo: buen trabajo cachorro, encontraste al bebe

bebe: gigigugu

pitufina: oh bebe pitufo, que bueno que estas a salvo

genio: si, ya nos tenias preocupado

pitufina: un segundo aun no encontramos a chitter

papa pitufo: ¿chitter no estaba contigo?

bebe: nno

papa pitufo: bien, entonses tendremos que ir a ver a gargamel

tontin: ¡miren es chitter!

todos: ¿DONDE?

tontin: ahi en el arbol, lo convenci de que nos ayudara a encontrar a bebe chitter

todos: (decepcionados) ahh

pitufina: yo pense que habias encontrado a mi hijo

goloso: ¿tu hijo? ¿pero que no buscabamnos a la ardilla?

pitufina: ehh, no , buscamos el bebe chitter

goloso: ¡pos con razon!

pitufina: ¿con razon que ?

goloso: es que yo pense que buscamos a la ardilla, el bebe chitter esta en la bodega de bocadillos

todos: ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

goloso: si, estaba paseando por la aldea en la noche y lo oi llorar, supuse que tenia hambre asi que lo recogi de la ventana de fortachon y lo lleve a la bodega por unos bocadillos , creo que ahora o esta dormido o comiendose nuestro almuerzo

pitufina: granjero ¿el azadon es nuevo?

granjero: si, la hoja esta recien pulida

pitufina: ¿es duro?

granjero: si, bastante

pitufina: prestamelo

goloso: ...yo mejor me voy 


	3. Chapter 3

**esta historia tiene lugar 20 años despues ,aclaracion,pitufin , es bebe pitufo **

* * *

en una laguna cerca de la aldea de los pitufos

genio: asi que papa pitufo logro inventar unas pastillas para que pudiera respirar bajo el agua , no se comen,solo las tengo que meter a mi boca cada vez que quiera entrar , podre construir una casa bajo el agua,donde alla aire por un lado y agua por el otro , estara cerca de tu hogar y el mio

marina: esa es una magnifica noticia, es una solucion a nuestros problemas, yo estube en un viaje de tantos años buscando ingredientes o algun objeto que te ayudara a respirar bajo el agua , y tan alejada de ti, sabes que nunca habria terminado contigo sin una buena razon

genio: sabes, mi vida fue como siempre, pero nunca desaparecio ese hueco que dejaste

marina: lose , pero ahora estamos juntos y eso es lo que importa

genio: y estoy seguro de que funcionara

se llevo la mano en el bolsillo y saco algo brillante

genio: y por eso no temo darte esto

marina: genio, no se que decir

genio: tal vez. no se , si , digo si te parece muy rapido veinte años , puedo guardarlo y olvidar esta conversacion

marina: ¡Si quiero!

lo abrazo y el se emociono tanto que la levanto , luego de un minuto

marina: (con voz ahogada) genio..¡genio!

genio: ¡ay perdona!

la volvió a meter al agua

* * *

vanidoso iba corriendo a la casa de pitufina

granjero: hola bochito ¿que te...

el pitufo de la flor entro por la puerta

granjero: pasale,estas en tu casa

vanidoso: ¿y pitufina?

granjero: (con una gota de sudor) ¿pitufina? ah ¡BUSCAS A PITUFINA!

vanidoso: emm,si , lo acabo de decir

granjero: BUENO! , PITUFINA ESTA EN SU CUARTO,MIENTRAS ESTE BOCHITO VANIDOSO,INTENTA ENTRAR! ¡ESPEREMOS QUE NO TENGA NADA QUE ESCONDER!

vanidoso: estas loco

subio las escaleras

desde el cuarto de pitufina se oyo:

pitufina: ¡es vanidoso! ¡escóndete!

despues se oyo una puerta cerrándose de golpe al mismo tiempo que vanidoso entraba a su cuarto

pitufina: ¡vanidoso! ¡que agradable sorpresa!

vanidoso; ¡genio se casa!

pitufina: ¿ENSERIO?

vanidoso : ¡SIII!

los dos chillaron y saltaron de alegría abrazándose

pitufina: ¡ya era hora!

vanidoso: ¡si! oye ¿hay algo en tu armario?

pitufina: (nerviosa) no

vanidoso: yo vi moverse la puerta

pitufina: no ...se de...que..estas..hablando

vanidiso: creo que hay algo

"miau miau"

vanidoso: ¡HAY UN GATO EN LA ALDEA!

salio corriendo y gritando

vanidoso: ¡HAY UN GATO! ¡CORRAN!

se oyeron varios gritos y pitufos corriendo

pitufina se volteo hacia el armario

pitufina: ¿MIAU?

? : ¡fue lo primero que se me ocurrio!

* * *

genio: no,no tienes que hacer esto

vanidoso: pero si no es molestia genio , ya veras que bien nos encargamos de la decoración de tu boda

genio: no, no te molestes (entre dientes) enserio no lo hagas porfavor

vanidoso: nada de eso, tu tranquilo y déjamelo a mi

genio: (en mente) esto sera una pesadilla

* * *

pitufina: perdona

bromista: (con un moretón en el ojo) no importa, solo ten cuidado donde cierras la puerta

pitufina: a la otra piensa en algo que no sea un gato

bromista: ok,no fue mi mejor jugada,pero ya se calmaron

pitufina: (riéndose) no por mucho,vanidoso exige organizar la boda de genio y ya sabes como se pone

bromista: mejor el que filosofo

pitufina: cierto

bromista: y me puedes explicar exactamente porque nos estamos ocultando

pitufina: estoy nerviosa

bromista: bien, yo no tengo problema en que se sepa, no soy tan paranoico

"¡YA LLEGUEEEEE!"

bromista: ¡pitufin!

la empujo hacia abajo y le lanzo los cojines del sillón y una manta encima

bromista: ¡oh no! ¡olvide ordenar la sala!

pitufin: te ayudo a recoger

bromista: ¡no! yo puedo,gracias

pitufin: pues entonces me voy a mi cuarto

se fue a su habitación y pitufina salio de los cojines

pitufina: no eres paranoico?

bromista: oye no me culpes,sabes que miento mucho

* * *

goloso: compadre,deberas que extrañare compartir casa contigo

genio: yo tambien,pero mira el lado bueno,tendras el refrigerador para ti solo

goloso: ¡ajua!

fortachon: y no hay forma de hacer que se case alguien mas para que tambien se mude,no se alguien cuyo nombre rima con fluffy

tuffy: ¿de quien hablas?

genio: no importa, de todos modos no me mudare hasta terminar de contruir nuestra casa bajo el agua

fortachon: oigan ¿alguien mas ha notado que bromista se comporta algo extraño?

genio: si ,desde hace unos ,eee, ciento setenta años

fortachon: digo,mas raro de lo normal

goloso: con bromista,no existe la palabra "normal"

fortachon: es encerio , creo que oculta algo y tiene que ver con pitufina

genio: ¿tambien crees que ella oculta algo?

fortachon: no, yo CREO que bromista oculta algo , pituina , ESTOY SEGURO, siempre me doy cuenta cuando me miente, ahora vuelvo

genio: dime que no vas a hacer nada para que suelte la sopa

fortachon: como si no me conocieras ,claro que lo hare

genio: pero ¿a ti que te importa que ellos oculten algo al resto de la aldea?

fortachon: que no tolero que pase algo sin que yo me entere

* * *

goloso: listo, ya quedo el molde del pastel

vanidoso:¿de que sabor es?

goloso: es de pitufresas con crema ,tu

filosofo: ¡PITUFRESAS CON CREMA! ¡PERO QUE CORRIENTE!

vanidoso: oye,el organizador soy yo

filosofo: claro que no , soy yo

vanidoso: no , soy yo

filosofo: que no,soy yo

golosog: podria jurar que genio les dijo a ambos que no

los dos: ¡tu no te metas!

filosofo: yo elligire el sabor del pastel

agarro un libro

vanidoso: ¡no yo lo hare!

se empezaron a pelear por el libro como niños chiquitos

tontin; creo que a genio le encantaran las fresas con crema

goloso:gracias tontin

* * *

(tocan a la puerta )

genio; entre

"felicidades"

genio: ¡hábil!

corre y la abraza

genio: ¡pudiste venir!

habil: si, por poco y no las convenzo

genio: bueno,sientate,quiero oir sobre su viaje al golfp

habil: una pesadilla,primero...

* * *

una ninfa rubia entro a la aldea

fortachon: hola azucena, que bueno que llegas

azucena: gracias por invitarme

fortachon: , escucha,cuando vayas a la aldea, quiero que le coquetees a un pitufo

azucena:¿como voy a saber a cual?

fortachon: es uno que siempree esta riendose y habla como chilango , si llega uno y te da una caja diciendo "te tengo una sorprecita" , ese es

azucena: ¿que tanto le coqueteo?

fortachon: discretamente , y si lo haces enfrente de la rubia,mejor

* * *

sastre: ya tengo el traje de genio, solo unos cuantos ajustes y estara listo

genio:gracias sastre, que eficiencia ,bueno, tengo que checar el pastel,nos vemos luego

sastre: y dile a filosofo que no le voy a hacer una capa de pieles como la quiera

* * *

vanidoso: ¿que me iria mejor? ¿sombrero de frutas? ¿o mi gorro de plumas de pavo real sinteticas?

granjero: yo que se bochito , emm ¿el de frutas?

vanidoso: ¡EL DE FRUTAS! ¡NI QUE FUERA ENSALADA!

granjero: ¿entonses porque...

vanidoso: ¡NO SIRVE TU AYUDA! ¡NO TENGO NADA QUE PONERME!

granjero: pero si sastre estubo toda la noche haciendote diferentes atuendos

vanidoso: y ninguna va con la ocacion

granjero: por el pitufo, ¡solo ponte lo que sea!

vanidoso: no tienes sentido del gusto ¡SAL DE MI CASA!

granjero: ¡es MI casa!

vanidoso: pues para que me invitas

el otro se puso una almohada en la cara

granjero: chicas,por lo que mas quieran,salgan ya

pitufina: yo ya estoy

salio con un vestido rojo de largo hasta un poco abajo de la rodilla y straple

pitufina: ¿que les parece? ¿esta bien el escote o es demaciado? ¿que sugieren?

vanidoso y granjero: mas (menos)

vanidoso: ¿que te pasa? si no es monja

granjero: a mi me parece que esta muy descubierto

vanidoso: tu no sabes nada de moda

granjero: y supongo que los sombreros extrabagantes estan muy de moda

vanidoso: ¡ey!

sassette: ¿porque estan peleando?

granjero: nada ,solo es una discucion sin sentido ,¿como te quedo el vestido a ti?

la chica salio con vestido azul clarito con una banda lila en la cintura , de manga corta y del mismo largo que el de pitufina

granjero fue a abrazarla

granjero: awwww, eres la cosita mas linda del mundo

vanidoso: (viendo su espejo) segunda

granjero: pff

bromista entro de golpe

bromista: ¡no vas a creer lo que...lindo vestido

pitufina: mis ojos estan aqui

bromista: perdon, si me la dejan un momentito chicos

granjero: si, claro , llevatela

bromista: gracias

la llevo atras de su casa

bromista: ¡tenemos un problema!

pitufina: ¿que sucede?

bromista: fortachon trajo una amiga ¡y me esta echando los perros!

pitufina: ¿que?

bromista: es como si fortachon quisiera que andubiera con ella

pitufina: no puede ser,el...el...¿porque haria eso?... oh cielos ¡sospecha!

bromista: ¿tu crees? ¿que hacemos?

pitufina: ese gordo me acaba de declarar la guerra, ahora toca contraatacar

* * *

genio: no necesito que me escojan el traje,yo ya lo tengo

vanidoso: pero es muy inapropiado , se ve muy simple como para una boda

genio: vanidoso,no voy a usar un traje con plumas ,lentejuelas,brillantina,piel sintética , frutas , verduras , pelos de gorila ¡Y MUCHO MENOS TODO JUNTO!

vanidoso: ¿que soy el único que sabe vestirse?

genio:con esos sombreros pareces perchero . ¡puedes irte,por favor!

filosofo: si vanidoso,solo molestas,porque no paras de hablar,es lo único que haces,hablas y no haces nada , tanto hablar te va a...

afuera de al aldea filosofo cae en el pasto

filosofo: pero que delicado

* * *

pitufina: ay que romantico, la boda a la luz de la luna, que hermoso

vanidoso: creo que genio y marina van a ser algo asi como romeo y julieta

tuffy: pero ellos terminaron muertos

todos los miraron enojados

tuffy:¿que?

tontin: ¿romeo y julieta mueren? ¡me dijeron que era mentira!

genio : no, tontin , no

el pitufo empezo a poner ojos llorosos

genio: si, un poquito

tontin empezo a llorar

goloso: ¡tenias que ser tuffy!

tuffy: ¿yo como iba a saber?

filosofo abrazo a tontin

filosofo: ¡tantos años guardando el secreto! ¡muy bien hecho!... ya tontito bonito , ya pacho , no llore chiquito ,¡ TRAIGAN GALLETAS!

* * *

bromista: oye ¿ya le dijiste a genio que si podía encargarme de los fuegos artificiales?

pitufina: dice que siempre y cuando los dirijas hacia arriba y no a la casa de gargamel

bromista: pues asi que chiste

pitufina: vas a causar un incendio en el bosque

bromista: son unos aburridos

pitufina: ya no te quejes , oye se sincero ,ayer que te mostré mis vestidos ¿me prestaste atención?

bromista: si,claro,tanta que mis ojos se cansaron de tanta atencion y tube que dormir

pitufina: ¡oye!

bromista: la verdad son todos iguales ,... esto de decir lo que pienso sin pelos en la lengua es algo que debo ir quitando de mi personalidad ¿verdad?

pitufina: no , es mejor eso a que seas hipocrita

bromista: ¡uf! ya que lo mencionas , creo que tu decoracion es muy ..

pitufina : no te pases

bromista: perdon

pitufina: y sobre lo de la ninfa , ¿a que hora es su cita?

bromista: como en media hora

pitufina: ¿entonces que haces aqui? ¡tienes que estar preparandote!

bromista: ayy, no quiero

pitufina: ya levantate

bromista : ( dejandose caer en el suelo) no queyo

pitufina: bromista,esto le cerrara la boca a fortachon

bromista: no quiero ir

pitufina: te llevare arrastrando

bromista: no (como niño chiquito)

pitufina le beso el cachete

bromista: como que me estan dando ganas de ir

le dio otro

bromista:mmm, mas o menos

le dio otro mas largo

bromista: ok, creo que ya me dieron ganas

* * *

travieso: ¡damelo! ¡es mio!

nat: ¡no! ¡yo lo vi primero!

traiveso: ¡no es cierto!

triston: por el pitufo , solo agarren otro refresco

pitufin: ¿asi me pondre de adolescente?

triston: si tienes suerte,seras mas listo

sassette: oigan ¿me pasan un panquecito?

nat: ¡yo te lo doy!

travieso: ¡no yo!

nat: ¡no yo!

pitufin: le apuesto a nat

triston: yo a travieso

* * *

genio: estoy muerto , filosofo y vanidoso me tubieron toda la noche sin dormir para decidir los colores de los manteles

golosofo: y que lo digas, casi me da una jaqueca y eso que la pared es bastante gruesa

genio: al menos ya me las arregle con ellos

pitufina: ¿les sugeriste un plan en el que ambos colaboren alegremente y en armonía ?

genio: pues,digamos que están trabajando juntos como equipo

* * *

filosofo: ahora ,repasemos el plan para desatarnos y salir de este armario 

* * *

goloso: tardaran un rato

pitufina: ya no puedo esperar para tu boda genio, estoy emocionada

goloso: pareces mas emocionada que genio , de echo

pitufina: claro que no, perdonen ,tengo que hacer una llamada

se fue afuera de la casa y marco

pitufina: ¿hola? ¿como te esta llendo?

* * *

bromista: ¿que como me esta llendo? esa chica no para de insinuarse ¿estas segura de que esto funcionara?

pitufina: muy segura

bromista: fortachon no va a rendirse , tienes que hacer algo

pitufina:¿tengo que hacerlo todo yo?

bromista: pero hagas lo que hagas,fortachon ya sabe de lo nuestro

pitufina: en,...eso tienes razon

* * *

goloso: ¡ajua! casi olvidamos tu despedida de soltero tu

genio: ¿despedida?

goloso: si,no puede faltar

genio: pero...luego son muy salvajes

pintor: no seas asi moiseur genio, que solo ocurre una vez en la vida

genio: no estoy muy seguro

armonia; ¡podre tocar mi musica! ¡estrenare mi saxofon!

genio: ¡no! digo , no querras ensuciarlo, ademas , esta un poco oxidado y apesta

triston: oye

genio: no querras ensuciarlo mas en la despedida

armonia; tienes razon,es un instrumento delicado

todos: fiuuuu

genio: ok, tendremos una despedida de soltero

todos: ¡SIIIIIIIII!

genio: pero nada de matatena

tontin: (decepcionado) awww

* * *

fortachon: ¿asi es una despedida de soltero?

todos los invitados estaban sentados jugando serpientes y escaleras

fortachon: esto es muy aburrido

genio: ¡silencio! ¡creo que voy a ganar!

seguia agitanto los dados

fortachon: me pregunto como le ira a pitufina,ya debe estar cerca de rendirse y confesar , ire a su casa , cualquier cosa que este haciendo debe ser mas divertido que estar aqui jugando serpientes y escaleras

triston: tambien tenemos damas inglesas

fortachon: adios

* * *

fue a la casa de pitufina

toco la puerta y no le contestaban , recargo su oido en la puerta y escucho

"en la jungla,tan imponente,el rey leon duerme ya, en la jungla ...

fortachon: ¡ABREME!

le abrieron la puerta

granjero: ah hola bochito , no te oi,estaba haciendo algo importante y...

fortachon: estabas cantando canciones de disney ¿verdad?

granejro: si

fortachon: oye ¿esta pitufina?

granjero: asi, pero mejor no le hables,esa pobre niña esta destrozada

fortachon: ¿porque?

grajero: no tengo idea

fortachon: voy a ver

granejro: entra , yo seguire en lo mio

se metio al baño y se escucho "cuuuando un joven era el"

fortachon: ¿pitufina?

pitufina: (llorando) hola fortachon

fortachon: ¿que te ocurre?

pitufina: esque , termine con bromista

fortachon: ¿porque?

se sento junto a ella

pitufina: me fue infiel con una ninfa

fortachon: ¿que? no, yo la contrate, no fue su...

pitufina: esta bien, el dijo que ella era mas divertida y salieron de verdad

el la abrazo con un brazo

fortachon: ese hijo de..no te preocupes,hallaras algo mejor

pitufina: ¿deberas?

fortachon: si , clarp que si

pitufina: ¿hasta tu?

fortachon: (con sudor en la nuca) bueno...yo ...no diria que yo...pues ,,,yo

pitufina: casate conmigo

fortachon: ¡para tu tren!

la solto

pitufina: eres el hombre perfecto para mi , te amo, siempre te he amado

fortachon; ¡como hermano! ¿verdad? ¿VERDAD?

pitufina: no, como algo mas

se levanto de donde estaba

fortachon: creo que me llaman

ella le bloqueo el paso y lo esposo

pitufina: porfavor , tu y yo, tendremos hijos hermosos

fortachon: el cielo lo prohiba

pitufina: awww, talvez podamos tener una doble boda con marina y genio

fortachon: (tratando de safarse) no creo que a genio le guste la idea

pitufina: tienes razon ¡casemonos ahora!

fortachon: ¡NOOO! ¡DEJAME!

intento salir corriendo , pero la llevaba arrastrando

pitufina: ire a donde tu vas,mi amor

fortachon: pitufina, (se puso de rodillas) porfavor, hare lo que sea, LO QUE SEA , ¡PERO PORFAVOR NO ME OBLIGUES A CASARME CONTIGO! ¡TE LO IMPLORO!

pitufina: solo quiero estar esposada a ti para siempre

fortachon: nononononono, porfavor...un momento ¿como es que ya tenias preparadas las esposas?

ella intento contestar pero estallo en carcajadas hasta quedarse sin aire

fortachon: (liberandose) ¡TE PASASTE!

pitufina: realmente jajajaja no se que fue jajajaja mejor, tu cara , tu suplica, o el echo de que te lo ha,,,,jajajaja

fortachon: ¡ME DISTE EL SUSTO DE MI VIDA!

pitufina: al menos eso te enseñara a no meterte en mi vida personal

fortachon: yo te voy a enseñar de vida personal

pitufina: uy que miedo

el se metio un dedo a la boca

pitufina: no te atrevas , ¡NO!

la empezo a perseguir por toda la casa

pitufina: ¡auxilio!

fortachon; ¡VEN ACA Y DEJA QUE TE PITUFE , COBARDE!

pitufina: ¡granjeroo!

granjero: (sentado) yo te adverti que se iba a enojar

pitufina: ¡no seas...

la logro atrapar y la puso contra el suelo

pitufina:¡NO! ¡NO SEAS CERDO! ¡NO, DEJAME! ¡QUE ASQUEROSO!

fortachon: no seas nena

* * *

genio: tranquilo genio,tu puedes, respira, relajate

fortachon: solo calmate, esparaste años para esto,no te desanimes

genio: deacuerdo,lo que me preocupa es que ella diga que no

tontin: ay ¿porque diria que no?

fortachon; tontin tienes razon, todo estara bien

papa pitufo: despreocupate genio

le hizo una seña a fortachon para que lo siguiera afuera de la casa

fortachon:¿que sucede?

papa pitufo: no queria decirlo enfrente de genio,pero tengo un mal presentimiento , muy mal precentimiento

fortachon: ¿no tendra que ver con la boda?

papa pitufo: no lo se, pero espero que no, por si acaso, hay que tener a la aldea alerta por cualquier cosa, no le digas a filosofo o a tontin porque se pueden poner paranoicos , y deja que los demas disfruten,sobretodo genio

fortachon: entendido papa pitufo

* * *

pitufina: (frotandose la oreja con un pañuelo) no puedo creer que haya estado haciendo limpieza a mi oreja toda la noche para quitarme la saliva de fortachon

sassette: que asco

pitufina: lo se, nunca crei que fuera capaz de hacer algo tan inmaduro ...bueno si, pero no tenia porque enojarse tanto, ya es tarde,tenemos que arreglarnos

sassette: deacuerdo

pitufina: ¿sabes que para esto tendras que bañarte? ¿verdad?

sassette: rayos

* * *

travieso: ¡NO PUEDO ATAR ESTA CONDENADA CORBATA! ¡ES DESESPERANTE!

la arrojo al suelo y la pisoteo

travieso: ¡ME NIEGO A PONERME ESTO!

nat recogio la corbata

nat: es de broche ,cabeza de chorlito

* * *

pitufin: ¿ya estamos?

gruñon: odio estar listo

bromista: (desde el baño) ¡yo estoy arreglando mi regalo de bodas! es una sorprecita

se oyo el sonido de una explocion

bromista: tendre que hacer otro

* * *

ya habian llegado los invitados,todo estaba lista para la boda , la mitad de los invitados estaban en tierra,la otra mitad en agua

genio camino hacia el altar acompañado de nanny

nanny: (pasandole un pañuelo) limpiate el sudor , parece que corriste un maraton

genio: (temblamdo) perdon

espero un poco y al cabo de un rato

genio: no ha llegado, tal vez no lo haga

papa pitufo: genio...

genio: a lo mejor se arrepintio...

papa pitufo: genio...

genio: ¡si eso! se arrepintio...

papa pitufo: genio...

genio: ¡se fue con alguien mas! ¡siempre sospeche de ese tal sirenito amigo suyo!

papa pitufo: genio

genio: esperen ella me quiere a mi ¿verdad? si claro que si, ¡entonces se la devoro un tiburon hambriento que...

papa pitufo: ¡GENIO ELLA ESTA AQUI!

volteo para un lado y vio a marina en el rio con flores blancas en su pelo

genio: ehh hehe

papa pitufo: dejame continuar antes de que te alteres otra vez

genio: perdon

perezoso se estaba durmiendo con la ceremonia, lo sacudieron para que escuchara

filosofo: (a nat) a la otra ponte zapatos

nat: ni loco

travieso: que ceremonia tan aburrida

papa pitufo: y ahora los declaro marido y mujer

genio se inclino y beso a su novia

* * *

horas despues:

papa pitufo: bueno,descontando la actitud de genio, todo salio perfecto

apago la luz y se durmio

fin

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

naa aun no

tocaron su puerta

papa pitufo: ¿quien sera?

gruñon: (con una nota en la mano) se ha ido

ahora si, fin

* * *

**este fic tiene continuación,pero ese fic si sera uno aparte **


End file.
